A Human Notion
by Noctis108
Summary: Godric and Eric a few years after Eric was turned. Eric finds his maker growing lonely and feeling the need to be loved. But is Godric ready to accept it?


Godric stood across the room staring over at his child. Eric had been lying next to the squirming girl for some time. He was young, only a few years old and his instincts ran wild. With his instincts was still the need to feel, like a human. He had not yet gotten over his human life. So here he stood watching his child lay near the girl whom had been tied down to her own bed. Godric had been holding her and forcing her to watch as he ordered Eric to kill off her family. Godric personally had found her screams to be quite reverberating to his ears. She tried with all her might to kick and scream and get out of Godric's hold. Even now he smiled at the pure beauty of it. She hadn't been fighting to get free for her own sake, she wanted to save her pathetic family. She wanted to rip Eric to shreds as she watched him break her father's neck and then drain him. As she watched Eric drain her mother and rape her sister, shortly before draining her as well. But what made this girl thrash the most was when Eric's eyes fell on the small child, barely even out of stages of infancy, huddled up in the corner of the room. His eyes were wide but he had no tears. He was merely watching, he was too young to know of death therefore had no idea his mother and father had met it. The girl thrashed harder than ever as Eric neared the boy ever so slowly. A smile crept on Godric's face as the boy walked out to meet Eric. He met death halfway at the age of two. Godric had bent down and whispered into the girls ear as Eric picked the boy up.

"What is his name?"

"Let him go please. Take me, do whatever you want with me but let him go. He is just a baby."

Godric remembered that Eric had met his gaze as the boy had met his sisters. Godric gave a slight nod and there was a crack followed by the girl's sobs and body going limp in his arms. He bent back down to her ear again.

"Mmmm…I believe we were going to do whatever we wanted with you regardless."

The girl's body still remained limp even as they had her tied to the bed. She had never regained her strength from the defeat from earlier. She was mourning greatly. Godric actually for the first time during his existence felt a pang of disgust for what he and Eric were about to do to her. But that was quickly replaced when Godric watched Eric slowly began to undress the girl. He made his way to the bed and felt his fangs slide out when he saw the girl splayed out before them. She was absolutely gorgeous he had to admit. She wasn't a day over fifteen, a little younger than his physical self. Eric saw the lust in his maker's eyes and stood up. He wanted to leave his maker to have his fun. After all he had gotten his satisfaction from earlier. Godric looked up, catching on to what his child was doing.

"I would like you to watch."

"I don't think I can."

"You will, this is what you are. You will need to come to terms with this sooner or later."

"I…"

Eric's gaze fell to the floor, he didn't like disappointing Godric. But the killing sometimes got to him. Eric also knew that the only reason this family died tonight was because Godric felt he had to get Eric use to the killing nature of what he was. It was his fault, but again, this is a gift Godric gave him, not a curse. It was a descent trade, giving away his weak humanity for a life as a god under the night sky. Killing mercilessly wasn't all that bad. In fact he loved it, it was only every now and then did it truly get to him. He climbed back onto the bed and sat at the head board. He wanted to watch from this spot. He didn't really want to see the look on the girls face, or the way her body would be used and abused and she would do nothing to stop it like so many before her.

"You see," Godric began, "they are not that important, they feed and hunt just as we do. They just happen to be on the receiving end in this case. The bottom of the food chain so to say. Their feelings do not matter. They will be reborn again. We on the other hand, have only one chance at life, a long life it can be, but only one chance. Once we die there is no coming back again. So therefore, it is either kill or be killed, survival or death. Do you understand Eric?"

Eric nodded and watched as his maker began to rip away what clothing was left on the girl's body. To Eric's surprise the girl actually began her thrashing and screaming again. He moved to the side of the large bed to watch her. He had yet to see one put up a fight for this long, he figured she would give up eventually. But he continued to watch anyway. He saw a sinister look pass over Godric's eyes, his maker had a idea.

"Eric?"

"Yes Godric?"

"Have you ever heard of a human…begging you to fuck it?"

Eric cocked his head to the side. His maker had definitely lost his mind. Humans didn't beg for them to fuck them. They didn't beg for anything from them. What was his maker talking about?

"You see, our blood holds a certain power over them when they drink it."

Eric watched Godric smack the squirming girl across the face to get her to stop kicking at him. To no avail, and the corners of Godric's mouth twitched.

"You see, they will eventually submit to us, but they can also eventually…want us as well. Would you like to see?"

Eric nodded his head, a smiled spreading across his face. This could get interesting. He watched as Godric bit into his wrist and then grabbed the girls head and forced his wrist to her mouth. She tossed her head back and forth but Godric was stronger than her and gripped her jaw so tight that it cracked and she eventually let it open. Eric watched as the she drank and Godric pulled away after a moment or two. They both watched as the wounds that they had inflicted on her healed back up and the jaw Godric had just broken popped back into place. Eric laughed out loud.

"Godric our blood is magic?"

"Of sorts."

Eric turned to him and they shared a brief moment.

"Keep watching."

Eric turned back to the girl and saw that she was smiling about something or another. Her eyes darted for Godric and she began biting her lip. If Eric didn't know any better he'd say the girl was turned on and Godric was the reason.

"Godric what is going on?"

"The blood has created a bond of sorts and through this bond she has developed a sexual attraction for me."

"Does it benefit you in anyway?"

"Yes, it makes this much more enjoyable for me. I won't have to rape her. You can't rape the willing after all."

"The blood also makes it so that I feel everything that she is feeling. Why that is is beyond me."

"So what does she feel right now?"

"I don't know, I don't understand human emotions Eric."

Godric positioned himself between the girl's legs and reached over to untie her roped wrists. She immediately wrapped her legs around Godric's waist and placed her hands on his belly as he kneeled between her legs ready to take her. He was swift and hard and her scream was quite the same. She had been a virgin but Godric didn't care about the pain he would cause her, and she was too delirious at the moment to bother with it as well.

Godric thrusted in and out of her for only a minute or two. He was only a boy on the edge of manhood when he had been turned, therefore it didn't take much to send him over the edge. Eric watched as the girl bucked and rocked with Godric. It was truly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. This human girl, that represented everything that was innocent and mortal, yielded by her own free will to this monster that represented everything that was evil and eternal. It was truly magnificent. Eric found himself smiling widely. Then he began to understood the complexity of it all. As Godric broke into the flesh of her neck and drank deeply as she orgasmed, and as he heard the deafening crack when he was through with her. He understood that the girl had to die. Her allowing herself to be fornicated by such a creature would not be tolerated by her God. He would damn her just like he had damned the immortal to walk the endless earth while feeding off of blood and being hated by all that populated it. Godric had said earlier that they are reborn, the humans. But this girl wouldn't be, she would be damned by her God and she would live an eternity somewhere that caused about as much pain and loneliness as this world did for he and Godric.

He watched as his maker got off of the bed and walked to the window. He peered out of it and into the night sky. Eric wondered what he was thinking about.

"Godric? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Eric. I was only just thinking."

"About what?"

"What it would be like to be loved by one of them."

"I beg your pardon?"

He had never heard of his maker speak of such things as love, and by a human at none the less. His maker's voice was little more than a whisper now.

"They can feel so much strongly than we can. I have heard that to be loved by one of these creatures is the greatest thing that can happen to one of our kind."

"Is it? It does sound quite nice. I can see how someone who has lived for so long would find himself in a state of loneliness after a while. He would eventually want to be loved…"

"…And to be loved by such a creature…"

Eric watched as the smiled faded from Godric's face. His maker turned to him and they shard another one of their brief moments.

"…Is completely preposterous. They can't love us anymore than we can love them. What I heard must have just been a rumor, a myth, or even a tall tale. But none of it is truth."

Eric dropped his head and smiled to himself. He had only known his maker for a short time but he knew him enough to know that he didn't completely dismiss the notion of love between vampire and human. He was actually quite fond of the idea, which Eric fond unbelievable, his maker thinking about being loved by a human. He looked back up to see his maker still watching him. He was expecting his child to confirm his belief and dismiss his ignorantly human antics.

"Survival or death?"

Godric smiled at Eric, quite proud of him.

"Yes, survival or death."

THE END


End file.
